Messing With Love
by ashash52009
Summary: Casey and Derek get into a huge fight, but is all what it seems? Does Derek know everything? DASEY
1. Chapter 1

**Messing with Love**

Author's Note: For all of you who are reading my story A New Life in the Harry Potter section, I promise I am going to finish it. I have serious writers block on that story write now, so I wrote one about my other favorite couple. Derek and Casey, and sadly I own nothing related to Life with Derek. If you like Sam, I advise you not to read this story.

Casey sat at her desk looking at the two pink lines on the pregnancy test. She didn't know how she was going to tell him, or who she was going to turn to for help. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Case, I'm leaving for school. If you want a ride you better come on." Derek said turning to leave, until his eyes stopped on Casey's desk.

Casey saw where his eyes had landed and she quickly scrambled to hide the test. She knew it was too late, and Derek had already seen way too much. She slowly turned to look at her step brother. She saw him walking towards, and she had nowhere to go. He reached behind her and grabbed the test from where she had hidden it. He looked at the test for what seemed like hours, and finally threw it down and stormed out of her room.

"Derek! Wait!" She said as she grabbing her things and running down the stairs after him. Just as she reached the bottom step she heard the door slam, so she raced to pull it open while screaming, "Derek Venturi, stop right this minute!"

"Why Casey, why should I? You weren't going to tell me? Didn't you trust me?" He asked her with an extremely hurt voice.

"Yes I trust you Derek, but this isn't about you." She said throwing another bomb shell in his face.

"What?" he asked more hurt than ever, "You mean you of all people cheated?"

Casey couldn't hurt him any worse than he had already been hurt, and she thought the truth would hurt him worse. She thought he would blame her, and she couldn't have him hating his best friend along with her. Instead of telling Derek the truth, she lied.

"Yes Derek, me of all people cheated on you." You don't know him, and you don't need to know him! It was my mistake and now I have to deal with it."

"Well fine Casey. Get in the car we are late for school. I guess there is nothing left to talk about, you made your choice." Derek said walking towards his side of the car. He purposely avoided Casey's eyes knowing they were filled with tears.

As Casey got into her side of the car she glanced towards Derek to see that his eyes were brimming with tears as well. Casey knew one day Derek would know the truth, but she wouldn't and couldn't tell him now!

When the two finally made it to school, Derek pulled into his usual parking spot and got out without even a second glance in Casey's direction. Casey couldn't even get out of the car; she broke down into a flood of tears that wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. She looked at her watch and realized that homeroom would be starting any second, but she didn't care. In a matter of a few minutes her whole life had changed: she lost her character, her boyfriend, and the strength that was Casey. The tears kept pouring, but eventually Casey fell asleep. After what seemed like just a few minutes Casey heard someone knocking on the window. She looked up to see her best friend Emily, smiling down at her, so she slowly opened the car door.

"Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" Emily said very sympathetically.

"Derek must have told you all." Casey replied with a small smile.

"Yeah he did. I started to get worried when you didn't show up for lunch."

"Lunch? You mean I slept through three classes?"

"Don't worry, I got all your work and Derek surprisingly came to check on you after every class."

"He did? Why? I told him I cheated on him, he should hate me. Hell, he shouldn't care if I suffocated in this car." Casey said with a laugh.

"Casey, I know you better than anyone, except maybe Derek. What really happened, and don't give me that bull about cheating on Derek. You love him." Emily said knowing Casey was lying.

"Who all was around when Derek told you?

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Please, Em. Who all was around?" Casey asked pleadingly.

"The usual: Derek, Ralph, Sam, and I were all there. Derek seemed really upset and we all bugged him until he told us what was wrong."

"And how did Sam react?"

"Casey, what does Sam have to do…" Emily trailed off finally understanding what Casey meant by the strange line of questioning, "When Casey?"

"The week Derek, Edwin, and Marty went to see Abby. Lizzie was at soccer practice, and Sam knew mom and George wouldn't be home for a few more hours. He called to see if he could come get his jacket out of Derek's room, so I didn't think anything of it," Casey said the tears once again pouring down her face, "When he got to the house I let him in and led him up to Derek's room. Knowing how messy it usually is I figured I would have to help him look for the jacket. No sooner had I opened the door then he pushed me on the bed."

"It's okay Case, you don't have to tell me anymore." Emily said hugging her best friend closely.

"I couldn't let Derek hate Sam too so I lied."

"Casey, Derek doesn't believe you. He never did. Derek said that there was something about the way you answered that made him not believe it. I think you should tell him."

"I don't know Em. I don't want him to hate me for making Sam do this."

"Whoa, wait right there! First off you didn't make Sam do this. He did this all on his own. No one forced him to."

"I guess you're right, but what do I tell Derek? I mean Sam is his best friend."

"The truth Casey. That's all you can tell him. He loves you. I know he will understand." Emily said pulling Casey out of the car, "Now come on before we miss anymore classes."

"I guess there really is no time like the present." Casey said as she grabbed her things out of the car.

Casey and Emily were already in their English class when lunch let out. As the students began to enter the classroom Casey's heart started fluttering. She saw his dark hair over the sea of students entering the class, and she turned to Emily for support. Emily grabbed her hand and reassured her that everything was going to be alright.

When Derek entered the classroom he stopped short, not expecting to see her sitting in her normal seat.

"D, what did you stop for?" Ralph asked from behind him, but Derek didn't feel the need to answer.

"Come on Derek. It's just Casey, we all knew she was a closet slut. Just let her go Derek." Sam said trying to walk past Derek, but Derek saw the fear in Casey's eyes at the sight of Sam and started to put something together.

"Hey Sam," Derek said a little louder than necessary to get every ones attention, "you remember when I went to my mom's that week, and you told me you got the best lay of your life?"

Casey tensed at his words. She didn't know who he was trying to get a rise out of, her or Sam.

"Yeah man, what about her?" Sam asked suddenly aware the entire class was watching and listening.

"What was her name?" Derek asked in a sharp tone.

"What's it matter D? She was just some skanky slut anyways." Sam said carefully. Not noticing Casey standing up and walking towards him.

"Really? A skanky slut? Is that what you call an unwilling **victim **these days?" She said to Sam with tears brimming at her eyes and her fist clenched. "Because the way I remember it is you pushing me into Derek's room. Derek, Sam! You know my boy friend and your best friend. You pushed me into his room and held me down on his bed. The same bed I felt so safe in normally, had just become my nightmare. You raped me Sam! When it was all said and done you told me Derek would never believe me, so I should just keep my filthy mouth shut! So if an unwilling rape victim is now a skanky slut, then yeah I guess I am." Casey finished with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, a pair she didn't think she would feel again. She turned around and looked into the loving face of her one true protector. She knew that she had ripped his heart out again by showing him this side of his best friend, but she also knew that he was still there for her.

"Derek, you don't really believe this slut do you?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Casey baby, go over there with Em for just a second." Derek said kissing her cheek. Sam didn't have time to think or react when Derek's fist hit his face. "That is no slut. That is my girlfriend, and you are a sorry son of a bitch for abusing her friendship the way you did."

Ralph tried to pry Derek off of Sam, but was met with a fist to the gut. Derek kept hitting Sam trying to make him feel half as bad as he made Casey feel. Derek was just about to land a blow that probably would have cost him jail time when he heard, "Derek, stop it. He isn't worth this. Yes he hurt me, but you being sent to jail will hurt a hell of a lot worse!" Casey said as calmly as possible.

Derek slowly got off of Sam and walked over to Casey. He looked into her tear filled eyes, grabbed her shaking hands, and kissed her trembling lips. When he finally let go she was crying again.

"I am so sorry for what I said this morning Casey. I love you more than anything in this world, and I never want to lose you. When Sam walked in here and I saw the look of pure terror on your face, I knew what had happened. You have never ever looked like that before, and I knew I didn't scare you that much. I remembered Sam telling me about some chick that week that I was gone, and you were so jumpy around everybody after that. I finally just put two and two together. I'm so sorry baby. I never would have gone if I would have known this would happen." He said crying now, "I hope you can forgive me for what I said."

"Derek, there is nothing to forgive. You were upset, and rightfully so. However, we need you now more than ever if you are willing to be there and help out." She said worriedly, knowing she had just brought up the subject of Derek raising the baby.

Derek smiled that smile she loved so much, he bent down and kissed her barely there baby bump, and he looked up at Casey with loving eyes.

"I will always be here for the two of you. No one is going to take this little one away from me. You are both stuck with me now Case."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Casey said kissing him with all the passion she could find.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it. I don't know if I want to continue it, so that Sam goes to trial, Casey has "bump", and she and Derek live happily ever after or not. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Sorry to you all

This is a note to all my loyal readers, and it is posted in all my ongoing stories. Recently I lost my house to a fire, and along with it were all my notes to my stories and even my novel. I am going to continue my stories, don't worry about that, but right now I have little to no inspiration. I am trying though, so maybe I can write a one-shot that will take my mind off of all the fire stuff and get me back to my writings.

Thank you all that have stuck by me, and I have seen numerous "favorites" in the last few weeks. Thank you to those of you who feel my stories are good enough to be a favorite of yours.

I hope to be back up to full writing capacity as soon as I can. Again thank you to you all.

ashash52009


End file.
